PSP Homebrew
PlayStation Portable homebrew refers to the process of using exploits and hacks to execute unsigned code on the PlayStation Portable (PSP). Homebrew History Soon after the PSP was released, hackers began to discover exploits in the PSP that could be used to run unsigned code on the device. Sony released version 1.51 of the PSP firmware in May 2005 to plug the holes that hackers were using to gain access to the device.1 On 15 June 2005 the hackers distributed the cracked code of the PSP on the internet. Hackers refused to apply updates which would render their hacks unusable so Sony attempted to convince users that there was a benefit to upgrading by including new features in the firmware updates, such as a web browser, and not just security patches to plug the vulnerabilitiesneeded. BusinessWeek dubbed this the "carrot-and-stick" approach.2 In August 2005 Sony released version 2.0 of the firmware which included the web browser, file compatibility updates and other features.3 Hackers and other homebrew enthusiasts then encountered the first trojan for the PSP. Symantec called this trojan "Trojan.PSPBrick". Users attempting to downgrade their PSP using this software instead found that it was rendered inoperable as this software deleted important system files.4 Over the course of 2005 Sony released six different versions of the firmware and hackers typically responded to it by downgrading to avoid the new security updates.2 In Mid-2006, after several months of problems in defeating the PSP's firmware a file was posted online which allowed new PSPs running firmware version 2.6 to downgrade to 1.5 so they could then be hacked using older methods. This reportedly caused more buzz in the community than any recent official offerings for the device. Motivation for Homebrew Hackers have stated that the motivation for unlocking the PSP has nothing to do with piracy, but allowing individuals full access to the products they've purchased and the freedom to do what they want with the item as well as the interest in exploring something unknown. Additional features added including the ability to share music, print photos, watch videos from streaming sites such as http://www.YouTube.com, and run additional video formats originally unsupported by the device2 Sony's position Sony has told the media that any issues resulting from running modified code on the device would void the warranty.12 They have also stated that the problem is not with homebrew but piracy.6 However their constant firmware updates are seen as attempts to hamper homebrew development.11 According to Phillip Torrone from Make Magazine, this hampering could be due to the attempts to curb piracy and may cause more harm than good.10 I think the really smart companies should release their products to the alpha geeks for six months and let the alpha geeks play around with them. It seems to me they'd save a lot of money on R&D, and they'd come out with much more solid products." However, Sony has also said that, when questioned about homebrew game support, Jack Tretton replied with, I think that is something that is in the works. We certainly see some of the stuff that has been done via homebrew, and it's incredibly creative. And I think we'd like to try and tap into that a little bit more.